


Sleepless Nights

by babybam



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Insomnia, Jihoon-centric, M/M, Park Jihoon-centric, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybam/pseuds/babybam
Summary: For the first time Jihoon actually turned to look in the mirror. And truly, he looked horrendous. His makeup was a huge mess, his dark circles were fully exposed and his eyes were puffy and red.aka Jihoon can't sleep well for a few nights and then he crashes.





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out a lot longer than I expected LOL the title is so cliché and it took me forever to come up with a somewhat okay summary but here it is lmao hope you enjoy this!

Jihoon laid in his bed eyes open, staring at the ceiling. The last time he had checked, it had been four o'clock. All the other members were asleep and he could hear their breaths and snores. Jihoon himself though, he wasn't sleeping and hadn't slept the whole night. He had been having problems sleeping the few past days, it seemed to be hard for him to fall asleep. In the past two nights he had gotten around five hours of sleep altogether. About three hours on Saturday night and two hours on Sunday night. And it only seemed to be getting worse. They had to get up at six o'clock and Jihoon had less than two hours to sleep, he wasn't happy about it. 

He just couldn't fall asleep no matter how much he tried and he just ended up checking the time every five minutes. And it felt like it was going too slow but at the same time too fast, it just was midnight and now it was already past four in the morning. Jihoon sighed and changed his position for the nth time that night. He just wanted to fall asleep.

 

Jihoon did eventually get about an hour of sleep but it wasn't enough. When he was woken up five minutes past six by Jisung, he felt like he had barely closed his eyes. His eyes stung as he rubbed them with his knuckles. Definitely not his best hour of sleep, he felt way more tired now than before falling asleep. With a sigh he dropped down from his top bunk and made his way to the bathroom, past Minhyun and Guanlin who were changing their clothes. 

Daehwi and Sungwoon were in the bathroom too, though Sungwoon was just finishing his routine and leaving. Jihoon just mumbled them a ”good morning” before getting on with his own morning routine.  
He grimaced a little when he saw his reflection in the mirror as he started to brush his teeth. He had huge dark circles under his eyes and just in general, he didn't look his best. He quickly brushed his teeth and washed his face before getting back to the bedroom. 

He bumped into Woojin when he walked in the room and Woojin wrapped his arms around him.

”Morning, baby,” Woojin said with a smile and Jihoon glared at him as his whole face heated up when he heard Jaehwan snort. Before Jihoon had time to say anything Woojin pressed a small kiss on his lips and nuzzled his face on Jihoon's cheek. Jihoon hugged him tight because no matter how many times Woojin liked to embarrass him with pet names in front of people, he still loved him. Jihoon cringed at his sappy thoughts. 

”Get dressed, Jihoon and go get breakfast, Woojin. We're leaving soon,” Minhyun said as he walked past the two. Jihoon's eyes felt heavy as he started pulling out some clothes to wear, he wished he could go back to sleep but he wasn't even sure if he could fall asleep again. 

”Didn't sleep well”? Guanlin's voice startled him and Jihoon nodded, pulling the shirt over his head.

”Not really,” he yawned, Guanlin frowned at him a little.

 

Jihoon barely had time to grab something to eat before they were rushed to the cars. He tried to sleep in the car, hoping to get some rest since he felt absolutely drained. But he wasn't falling asleep and it frustrated him. He was _dead tired_ , why couldn't he fall asleep? He just ended up sitting his eyes closed the whole way. He hid his face under a mask and a hat as they walked in the recording studio, Jihoon knew he really needed to cover his dark circles before he could show his face to any cameras.

As he was getting his make up and hair done, he was handed a cup of coffee and, honestly, he had never been more happy to drink coffee. As he sipped his drink, hoping it would make the tiredness go away, he got lightly told off by the stylist because of his dark circles. But they got covered well and at least Jihoon didn't _look_ tired anymore.

The day went on and they barely got a break, being whisked from one filming to another to a fansign to more filming. It was a busy day and Jihoon kind of forgot his lack of sleep and got more energetic, though his brain seemed to be a little foggy from time to time as he found himself spacing out a lot.

 

Someone nudged him from his right and Jihoon snapped out of his thoughts. He turned to look at Daehwi on his right and he was looking at him expectantly, Jihoon had no idea what was going on. He subtly looked around and realized that, shit, everyone was waiting for him to say something. They were currently on a radio show, it was their last schedule of the day, and Jihoon had completely zoned out.

”Uhh, I'm sorry, what was the question?” Jihoon asked and he already knew his whole face was red. Sometimes he hated that he blushed so easily. Everyone just laughed at Jihoon's mistake, though Jihoon knew they all were more like trying to cover it up. 

”Your final thoughts on being here today,” Daehwi explained to him quickly. 

Jihoon proceeded to give his final ment quickly, he hadn't even realized it was soon time to leave. He was very embarrassed about his mistake, it hadn't even been the first one. Earlier he was asked to sing a song but he couldn't remember the lyrics no matter how hard he tried, it had been so embarrassing. And during a commercial break too the MC had asked him a question which he hadn't heard but gladly that mistake wasn't aired.

When the show was done they took photos with the MC and waved to the cameras in the studio before getting out. Jihoon was so relieved that they were finally going back home and he couldn't wait to sleep.

 

But the worst part was that when they finally got back to their dorm and went to sleep, Jihoon was wide awake. He couldn't fall asleep, _again_. 

-

The next morning Jihoon felt exactly the same as the previous one. Dead tired. They had to wake up at six o'clock again and Jihoon was sure he didn't even get an hour of sleep, and he felt that. He climbed down from his bed feeling more tired than ever, Minhyun shot him some serious worried eyes but Jihoon didn't even notice it as he trudged out of the room towards the bathroom.

He was startled when he felt someone wrap their arms around his waist. He met Woojin's eyes in the mirror. Jihoon hadn't even realized he had spaced out, again, and completely frozen with the toothbrush in his mouth.

”You look like shit,” Woojin said and Jihoon just rolled his eyes before spitting in the sink.

”You look shittier,” Jihoon said back and Woojin pinched his side. 

”I'm serious, did you sleep at all last night?” Woojin asked, sounding worried.

”I did, but not well,” Jihoon said and fished some eyedrops from the cabinet, he was hoping they would make the redness of his eyes go away. The two of them washed their faces, arms brushing against each other as the stood so close.

When Jihoon was about to leave the bathroom, Woojin pulled him back and pushed him against the sink. They stared at each other for a while and Woojin smiled.

”Even if you do look dead, I still love you,” he said and Jihoon didn't know if he should punch Woojin or kiss him. In the end, he didn't have to decide as Woojin was already pressing their lips together.

It wasn't their first time kissing in the bathroom in the morning. More often than not their morning routine also consisted of some kissing after they had brushed their teeth. They were so busy, especially during promotions, and always had the other members around them that kissing or any other form of intimacy was a rarity. (A reason why the both of them enjoyed overseas schedules a lot; they always shared a room and had all the alone time possible.)

”I love you too. Now, carry me, I'm tired,” Jihoon whined when Woojin pulled away. Woojin put his hands under Jihoon's thighs and lifted him up, Jihoon wrapped his legs around Woojin and hung on him like a koala.

 

Jaehwan and Sungwoon pretended to gag when Woojin and Jihoon walked in the bedroom, what was Sungwoon even doing in their bedroom anyway? The two glanced at Jaehwan and Sungwoon before looking at each other, Jihoon smirked and pulled Woojin in a wet kiss. 

”Ewwwww,” Jaehwan whined.

”You're gross!” That was Sungwoon.

”You're just jealous you don't have anyone to suck face with,” Jihoon said when Woojin let him down. Jaehwan pulled a face as Sungwoon just laughed loudly. Jihoon flopped on Woojin's bed and asked Woojin to find him clothes as well.

”Are you okay?” Sungwoon asked, he and Jaehwan were laying on Guanlin's bed all dressed and ready. 

”You look like you haven't slept in years,” Sungwoon continued.

”I feel like that too.. I just didn't sleep well last night,” Jihoon explained and caught the clothes Woojin threw at him.

 

Their day was less busier than the previous one, they had a pre-recording for a music show in the morning and after that one radio show before going back to do their live performance at the music show. Most of the members slept a little while waiting for the music show to start and Jihoon tried to nap as well. But as expected, he didn't manage to get any sleep. He just laid on the floor, on the thin mattress, his eyes closed. But he wasn't sleeping, he was just hoping that he'd fall asleep if he just laid there long enough. The whole day he had been feeling the effects of his sleep deprivation, he couldn't focus well and ended up spacing out too much. Jihoon knew that Jisung was a little frustrated because Jihoon didn't listen to what they were being told by their manager or staff. 

He cracked his eye open slightly when he felt someone lay down next to him, it was Woojin. Of course. He smiled at him and closed his eyes again. Woojin didn't say a word as he settled against Jihoon and took his hand. 

Woojin's presence next to Jihoon somehow made him relax more and he finally felt like he was drifting off to sleep.

 

That was until Jaehwan's loud scream surprised him, his eyes shot open and he nearly sat up. He could hear both Minhyun and Jisung scold Jaehwan but he didn't care enough to listen to what was going on. He was just about to close his eyes again when their stylist called for him, telling him that they should fix his makeup. Jihoon sighed and squeezed Woojin's hand before getting up. His nap was going to have to wait.

 

They had a fansign after the music show and after that half the members were driven back to the dorm while Jihoon, Daniel, Seongwoo, Jisung and Minhyun had a late night recording to go to. The hyungs were chatting in the car while Jihoon was just leaning on the window, his limbs felt heavy and he was exhausted. He frowned a little when he heard his name being mentioned in the conversation, it seemed like the others thought he was asleep.

”I don't know. He's been really off these past few days,” Jisung said. Jihoon didn't want to alert them that he was actually awake and just chose to eavesdrop.

”He hasn't been sleeping well, have you seen him in the morning? Huge dark circles and red eyes,” Minhyun said.

”Why do you think that is? Is it Woojin?” Seongwoo asked and Jihoon tensed, not liking how Seongwoo was suggesting that he and Woojin were having troubles. That definitely wasn't the case.

”Nope,” Minhyun said and Jihoon almost sighed out loud. ”I asked Woojin about it and he said that everything between them was perfect and he was worried too,” Minhyun explained. Jihoon didn't really like how the members had been talking about him without him knowing. And he didn't like that they were worrying about him either, they didn't need to, this was Jihoon's own problem.

The conversation was interrupted when the car stopped and they were informed that they had arrived. Someone shook Jihoon's shoulder and he tried to act like he just woke up, when he never even slept.

 

The recording lasted hours and when they were driven back to the dorm it was almost midnight. They were told to get as much sleep as possible because they had to get up at four o'clock. Jihoon was terrified, that meant that they could get maximum of four hours of sleep. 

The dorm was quiet when they got in, everyone else was asleep but Sungwoon who greeted them, apparently he had already slept a little and was just going back to bed. Jisung instructed them all to be quiet and go to bed as soon as possible, Jihoon didn't miss the looks the hyungs gave him.

 

Four hours later Jihoon was still awake, the last time he had checked the time it had been 3:35AM, only 25 minutes left to sleep and he had gotten exactly 0 minutes of sleep. He had just been tossing and turning in his bed for hours, wanting to sleep but not being able to. At one point Minhyun had scared him when he had suddenly spoken and told Jihoon to stop moving around so much. That was almost an hour ago and after that Jihoon hadn't moved, he didn't want to disturb the others.

Ten minutes to four Jihoon checked his phone again and sighed, it was no use trying to sleep anymore. He decided to just get up and start getting ready, their mornings were always a mess with so many members so it would just be easy to get ready before the others would get up. Though when he walked out the room he noticed he wasn't the only one awake, Jinyoung was already walking to their second bathroom. He turned around though when he heard Jihoon get out the bedroom.

”You're up early,” Jinyoung said, sounding tired.

”Yeah, you're too though,” Jihoon answered. It was odd seeing Jinyoung up before anyone else.

”I went to bed almost immediately when we got back home yesterday so,” Jinyoung shrugged. ”You don't look well rested though, why are you up?” he continued.

”Uh, I just couldn't sleep anymore so I figured it'd be easier just to get up,” Jihoon explained, trying to hide the fact that he hadn't slept at all. Jinyoung just nodded but stared at Jihoon with an odd look for a second. Sensing the conversation was over, Jihoon turned around to go to the bathroom.

He groaned when he looked in the mirror. He definitely looked like he hadn't slept all night, and it wasn't pretty. He could understand the look Jinyoung had given him. 

He washed his face with cold water and used some eyedrops again. He was feeling really bad overall. He felt the fatigue very well and he was really anxious because he didn't know why he couldn't sleep. He wanted to sleep and he was tired, not being able to sleep made him frustrated, so frustrated he could actually start crying at any moment. He didn't know how long he could manage like this.

 

He felt like he was in a trance, like his body was just going on autopilot. They had an early music show recording and Jihoon felt like his body just did the whole choreography from muscle memory while his mind was somewhere else. It didn't feel nice but he was so so exhausted he couldn't think straight.

It wasn't until after their music show pre-recording when they had a filming for some show, at this point Jihoon wasn't exactly sure what show, when he finally crumbled. It was just the usual, talking about each member, having to show their singing or dancing or hidden talents et cetera. When they got to Jihoon, of course his crying competition with G-Dragon was brought up. His child actor career was often talked about and he didn't mind that but what he now wanted the least was to showcase his amazing crying skills.

But _of course_ he was asked to do that. 

Jihoon panicked a little. His emotions were haywire and he felt like he had been on the verge of tears more than once during the day and, for sure, he would not be able to do his usual little crying. He was gonna burst into tears and it wouldn't be pretty. But there was nothing he could do now, everyone was waiting and the soft music started playing. 

Tears started to blur his vision without him even trying and he sniffled quietly. He hid his face in his hands before the first tears started to roll down his cheeks. The MCs were speaking excitedly, not having expected tears so quickly, and his members were laughing around him, clearly thinking he was just acting because even they knew he wasn't able to just cry in two seconds.

”Awww, Jihoonie,” Sungwoon cooed and Jaehwan's loud laugh rang around the room.

But Jihoon didn't focus on any of that, he was now full on sobbing and he couldn't stop. His lips were trembling as he tried to keep quiet. A small logical part of his brain was screaming at him to not let them film him like this and as he turned his back to all the cameras, he thanked the God that they weren't on a live broadcast. 

”Jihoon?” the studio went silent for a moment until they all seemed to realized that _Jihoon was actually crying, holy shit_. Then the members started talking rapidly and gathered around him, shielding him from any cameras. Jisung pulled his hands from his face and Jihoon looked at Jisung through his tears, he didn't know what to say. Suddenly there were arms around him and Jihoon knew it was Woojin. He accidentally let out a loud choking sound as it was harder to breathe because of all the crying. Woojin rubbed his arm and wiped some tears away, as if it made any difference.

”Let's go,” Minhyun said and they started pulling him out of the studio. Woojin had Jihoon tucked under his left arm and was leading them to the dressing room. There was an arm on Jihoon's lower back too and he assumed it was Jisung or Minhyun, though he didn't really even care. He was hiding his face again, just wanting the tears to stop, he had already ruined his makeup and his eyes would be so puffy after this.

”Baby,” Woojin whispered in his ear and Jihoon just sobbed, he tried to hide his face on Woojin's shoulder. They walked in the dressing room, Woojin sat on the couch and pulled Jihoon to sit on his lap sideways so he was still leaning on his shoulder. Jisung sat on Woojin's left and started rubbing Jihoon's back while the other members sat or stood around the room, but close to the trio.

Everyone waited quietly for Jihoon to calm down, his sobs had already turned into small sniffles and he was starting to get ahold of himself. He wiped his cheeks and eyes with his sleeve and pulled a face when he noticed all the makeup he wiped on it as well. Woojin snorted at him.

”Give him some tissues,” Jisung ordered and Daniel handed Woojin a package. 

 

”What happened?” Jisung asked

”Nothing?” Jihoon said, trying to avoid the question because he himself wasn't sure either. Or maybe he was but he wasn't gonna start telling them everything he had been going through the past days.

”Jihoon, you don't just break down like that for nothing,” Minhyun said and Jihoon bit his bottom lip, refusing to answer. He leaned his head back on Woojin's shoulder while Woojin was holding his hand.

”Is this about what's been bothering you this week?” Seongwoo asked, Jihoon had forgotten they had noticed something was up. He shrugged and heard someone sigh.

”Hyung, we're just worried and want to help,” Jinyoung said.

There was a knock on the door and then everyone's attention was on their manager who walked in. Jihoon silently thanked him, he didn't have to explain anything to the others, at least not yet.

”Is he okay? Are you ready to come back?” their manager asked. 

”I'm okay, we're coming,” Jihoon spoke before anyone else could. He would've gotten up too but his body felt so heavy and tired he couldn't. And also Woojin wrapped his arms tightly around Jihoon so he couldn't even move.

”You're not coming, you're gonna rest while we do the show,” Woojin said and Jihoon glared at him.

”No!” he said firmly and tried to fight Woojin's arms off him. Their manager looked a bit conflicted.

”Jihoon, Woojin's right. You should rest,” Jisung said too and Jihoon huffed.

”Look at yourself! You don't look well and you obviously don't feel well either,” Daniel said and for the first time Jihoon actually turned to look in the mirror. And truly, he looked horrendous. His makeup was a huge mess, his dark circles were fully exposed and his eyes were puffy and red. He suddenly felt embarrassed about how shit he looked and quickly hid his face on Woojin's neck.

He sighed. ”Okay, you go and I'll just… Wait here,” he mumbled and felt Woojin nod. He slid off Woojin's lap and Woojin gave him a quick kiss on the lips. The members filed out the room and Jihoon was left alone.

He laid on the couch his eyes closed, he didn't have the energy to move even though he really wanted to go wash his face and rinse his eyes with some cold water to get rid of the redness and puffiness. But he'd just lay down for a while before going.

He did eventually drag himself to the bathroom and even got his hands on some makeup wipes. Afterwards he returned to laying on the couch.

It felt like forever to wait for the others to be done with the filming and while he wanted to be filming too, he was glad he wasn't. His energy was so low he wasn't sure how he was gonna manage the rest of the day. They still had the live performance for the music show and a fansign before that. But he wasn't gonna miss them.

At some point their stylist came to check on Jihoon's hair and did his makeup again, she too was a bit worried about him but Jihoon just waved her off.

When the filming finally ended they were immediately rushed to the cars, their fansign was about to start very soon and they were supposed to eat before that. On their way to the cars Jisung and Sungwoon glued themselves on Jihoon's sides and quietly told him that they weren't gonna bother him now but once they were home they were gonna have to talk, not just about his crying but about what had been bothering him the past few days. Jihoon just agreed, if they already knew he wasn't okay then it was no use trying to pretend he was.

-

The rest of the day couldn't have gone slower. Despite his mild breakdown earlier, he didn't feel any better since he still hadn't gotten any sleep and at this point he had been awake for over 36 hours, and boy did he feel that. The fans at the fansign seemed worried (and some even annoyed because _”Jihoon oppa, are you listening?”_ ) and a few fans did point out that he looked tired. He just assured that he was fine. At the music show live performance he messed up, like for real messed up, and it wasn't just one small step but he actually forgot the choreography and awkwardly just stumbled around for five whole seconds. He was just glad it wasn't shown live on TV as well.

They were back at the dorm around eight in the evening, everyone had showered and Sungwoon had ordered them food afterwards. Now all eleven of them were sitting in the living room, waiting for the food but also it was clearly time for Jihoon's intervention. He felt somewhat tense having all the members just focusing on his stupid problem.

”So, tell us what's wrong,” Jisung said, he was sitting on Jihoon's left side on the couch and running his fingers through Jihoon's hair.

”I haven't been sleeping well,” Jihoon said. 

”We've noticed. Why?” Minhyun asked from his right.

”Because I can't sleep,” Jihoon answered and looked at Minhyun.

”Yeah, but why?” Minhyun continued to ask and Jihoon realized that they thought there was something wrong which caused him to not be able to sleep. That was not the case.

”I don't know! I can't sleep and _that is the problem_!” Jihoon huffed.

”I noticed it on Sunday but the problems only really started on Monday night when I was only able to sleep about an hour, then on Tuesday night I slept less than an hour and last night I didn't sleep at all, probably partly because we got home so late and had to be up at four already,” Jihoon told them.

”And I feel so tired and exhausted and I can't focus on anything and Jisung hyung is mad at me because I don't listen but even if I try I just end up staring into space without any idea what manager hyung just told us! My legs and arms are so heavy and I don't have the energy to move. And today's been the worst because it feels like I'm feeling all my emotions at once and I want to cry, which I already did though, and _I just want to sleep_ ,” Jihoon kept rambling, his hands had begun to shake and Minhyun took one in his and started to run his thumb over the back of it.

”And I don't know what to do because I want to sleep, _nothing_ is bothering me but I just don't fall asleep. And I end up checking the time so often and all I can think about is how I should and need to sleep but I can't,” Jihoon ended his rant and visibly deflated.

There was a small silence as everyone took in everything Jihoon had just said. 

”Okay, firstly, I'm not mad at you, Jihoonie. Not at all,” Jisung said. ”And secondly...” Jisung started but Daehwi cut him off.

”Are you sure nothing is bothering you?” Daehwi asked and Jihoon nodded.

”I'm sure.”

”But there might be something without you even knowing it. Maybe your body is just stressed and you don't realize it,” Jisung said. Jihoon didn't even know that was possible, but it could be true. He didn't know.

”I don't know, maybe. I just want to know what to do, I just want to sleep,” Jihoon said.

They then proceeded to think and search on the internet for some useful tips. Most of them were something like ”count yourself to sleep” or ”don't use your phone or laptop” or ”make sure the room is dark and quiet.” None of them worked, Jihoon had tried to count so many times. He didn't use his phone for anything else than to check the time. And the room couldn't be darker and quieter than it already was in the middle of the night.

”You should sleep next to me,” Woojin suggested. Jihoon liked the idea but how exactly was it meant to help him sleep.

”I don't wanna disturb you though, we don't need the both of us staying awake the whole night,” Jihoon said.

”Woojin probably just has an ulterior motive,” Seongwoo said and wiggled his eyebrows at them. Jisung screeched and covered Guanlin's ears while Guanlin just mumbled something like ”I'm not a child, hyung.” 

”Shut up,” Jihoon said but his face was probably very red.

”I'm serious, cuddling helps,” Woojin said and crossed his arms. Sungwoon fake gagged.

”Hyung. Cover my ears all you want.” That was Guanlin again and everyone but Woojin and Jihoon started laughing.

”I hate you all,” Jihoon mumbled and pouted at Woojin.

 

Eventually they did decide that Jihoon would sleep with Woojin and they'd see if it helps.

-

A little after ten both Jihoon and Woojin were ready for bed. Everyone had insisted that Jihoon goes to bed early and Woojin wanted to come with him, no matter how much Jihoon tried to stop him, Jihoon knew Woojin usually went to sleep around midnight. Woojin was having none of it though, saying how they had to get up at six o'clock and it would be just good to get more sleep. 

Minhyun, Jaehwan and Guanlin were forced to change to their pajamas as well because Jisung and Woojin ordered that once Jihoon was in bed, the light in their room would be off until six o'clock the next morning and no noises louder than a whisper were allowed. Jihoon just found them all ridiculous but it made him happy to see how much they cared about him.

Around midnight Jihoon started to feel anxious, he was yet to fall asleep. He had tried to change his position as little as possible but he couldn't bear laying in one position for too long and he was sure his moving just kept Woojin awake.

”Woojin,” Jihoon whispered, not daring to speak louder in the quiet room. 

”Hm?” 

”This isn't working out, I'm gonna go to my own bed so you at least get some sleep,” Jihoon said and was ready to move but Woojin just wrapped his arms around Jihoon's middle.

”Nope, you aren't going anywhere. I'm not letting you stay awake alone,” Woojin said and pressed a kiss on Jihoon's cheek.

”You're too stubborn,” Jihoon huffed. 

”And you need to stop thinking so much, it won't help you sleep.”

They both went silent as the door to the room opened and a tall figure walked in. They both recognized it as Minhyun.

”Are you going to sleep?” Woojin asked and they heard Minhyun let out a surprised noise, Jihoon snorted.

”I thought you were asleep already,” Minhyun said.

”As if,” Jihoon muttered.

”And yes, I'm going to sleep,” Minhyun answered Woojin's question.

”Could you sing?” Woojin asked out of the blue.

”What? Sing?” 

”Yeah, something slow, like a lullaby. Music helps when trying to fall asleep and I bet live music would be even better,” Woojin explained and Jihoon though his idea wasn't half bad, he would gladly listen to Minhyun's singing.

”That's a good idea actually,” Minhyun agreed.

”But just one song, I don't wanna keep you up too,” Jihoon butted in. 

Minhyun started softly singing a song Jihoon didn't recognize, but it was calming. Minhyun's voice was beautiful, there was no denying that, and he liked listening to it. Woojin started to pet his hair slowly and Jihoon just focused on the song.

He felt like the song was lasting forever but he didn't question it, he was just glad it wasn't ending. He didn't even realize how his whole body had relaxed, how his eyes were so heavy he couldn't open them anymore. He didn't realize how he suddenly just drifted to sleep.

Was it because Woojin was next to him that he was able to sleep? Was it Woojin petting his hair? Was it Minhyun's soothing voice? Or was it just his body finally giving up? He didn't know.

-

”They look so cute, don't wake them up,” a voice whined.

”It's already fifteen past six, they need to wake up, no matter how cute they look,” another voice said. Jihoon furrowed his brows, why were these people being noisy while he was trying to sleep. But he was still half asleep and didn't care, and definitely didn't want to move. He felt warm and good, his face was smushed against something slightly hard but it wasn't uncomfortable. There were arms around him, holding him, and the blanket was almost covering his whole head as well.

”Hey, Jihoon, Woojin, wake up,” someone spoke again, now a lot closer. Jihoon whined and squeezed his eyes shut tighter. The person next to him moved and Jihoon realized it was Woojin. Then he realized that he had actually slept for more than two hours, a lot more than two hours it seemed. _Huh!_

”Jihoon,” Woojin said, his voice still hoarse, and shook him gently.

”Nooo,” Jihoon whined and Woojin wasn't the only one to laugh.

After a few more tries from Woojin, Jihoon finally gave up and blinked his eyes open. The first thing he noticed was that his face was on Woojin's chest and he was completely buried in the blanket, and also he had drooled on Woojin's shirt.

”Good morning,” Jihoon said and flipped on his back, he looked around and saw Daehwi, Jisung, Sungwoon, Jaehwan and Minhyun stare at them. Jinyoung and Seongwoo were also peeking in from the doorway.

”Do you have nothing else to do but stare at us,” Jihoon snapped but there was no malice in his voice.

”No, not really, it's not every morning we see you be grossly cute like this,” Jaehwan said nonchalantly.

”Fuck off.” Jihoon sat up on the bed while the others just laughed and started getting out of the room.

”So, how did you sleep?” Jisung asked, he and Minhyun being the only ones who didn't leave yet. Woojin sat up as well and placed his chin on Jihoon's shoulder and wrapped his arms around Jihoon's waist.

”I slept well… Like, for real,” Jihoon said, he was amazed himself.

”I was right, cuddling does help,” Woojin said.

”No, I think it was Minhyun's singing, not you,” Jihoon said.

”I hate you,” Woojin said and almost pushed Jihoon on the floor.

”No, you love me.”

”I do.”

”We know,” Minhyun interrupted them. ”I guess you should start listening to music when you go to sleep, and sleep next to Woojin. It seemed to work well,” he continued.

”I guess. I should start listening to our songs then so I could hear your voice,” Jihoon said to Minhyun.

”Hey! Why are you flirting with him when I'm right here,” Woojin complained and Jisung laughed at them.

”Sorry, from now on I'll just flirt with him when you're not around,” Jihoon said seriously and Woojin looked appalled. Minhyun couldn't hold his laughter in either so he and Jisung were just laughing while Jihoon and Woojin stared at each other. 

”I'm just joking,” Jihoon said.

”I know,” Woojin smirked and pulled him in a kiss. 

”Okay, just get ready quick, it's already almost half seven,” Jisung said and Jihoon heard him and Minhyun leave the room as well. They continued kissing for a while until they were actually in a rush to get ready.

 

Jihoon was a little anxious that night again, thinking that maybe it was just a coincidence that he slept well the previous night and it wouldn't happen again. This time he and Woojin went to bed at ten o'clock again, though they didn't have to wake up until seven o'clock but Woojin insisted that Jihoon should get a lot of sleep since he hadn't been sleeping much.

They settled in the bed, Jihoon between Woojin and the wall this time, and Woojin searched for a sleeping playlist for music. 

”Pet my hair,” Jihoon whispered when they both were buried under the blanket and the music was playing quietly. Woojin laughed but did as told anyway.

And it turned out that Jihoon had been worried for no reason. He ended up falling asleep even quicker than the previous night. And oh, how amazing did it feel to wake up after getting a full nine hours of sleep.

Jihoon knew that at some point he'd have to start sleeping in his own bed again, without Woojin's body pressed against his and without Woojin's hand petting his hair, lulling him to sleep. But for now he'd just enjoy sleeping next to Woojin for as long as possible.

(It took almost a month until Jihoon moved back to his own bed because both of them enjoyed the temporary sleeping arrangement a little too much.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave comments and kudos! :')
> 
> ++ Check out my other fics too, they're Got7, JBJ and Wanna One fics!


End file.
